moonsparkejofandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan O'Connell (Lunar/Moonsparkejo)
Ethan O'Connell (born January 20th 2002) known better as Lunar, is a member of Isaac's KSP server and is best known for his KSP creations (namely his multiple iterations of the F-22 Raptor) and numerous emotional outbursts on Isaac's Server (See Lunar's 'Xenome' rant below). Lunar goes by many other names and some of his other Aliases include: Moonsparkejo and Ethan O'Connor (on Facebook). As explained by Lunar himself, he has had multiple relationships - most notable, Ellie L Gardnener which ended on August 21, 2019. His tendency to overshare in the server (typically the off-topic-discussion channel) has allowed a lot of information to leak out and be recorded. Timeline of Events Due to Lunar's tendencies on Isaac's server, a lot of information about Lunar has been revealed. Below is a timeline of events (some dates unknown): January 20th, 2002: Lunar is born in the Columbia Hospital for Women ???? ??th, 2008: Lunar has open heart surgery ???? ??th, 2013: Lunar meets Ellie Larkin Gardner (soon to be Girlfriend) and claims it was 'love at first sight' January 20th, 2016: Lunar has his first girlfriend named Celina Bekker. She continues to like her posts on Facebook. (also his birthday, coincidence?) June 25th, 2018: Lunar mentions his ex-girlfriend from 8th grade June 30th, 2018: First mention of Lunar's girlfriend. July 9th, 2018: Lunar posts a picture of Ellie. July 15th, 2018: Lunar reports he has 3 girls fighting over him. August 12th, 2018: Lunar confirms that Ellie Gardner is his girlfriend confirmed. August 20th, 2018: Lunar loses his virginity to Carly who is CONFIRMED to not have been his girlfriend at the time (some evidence does point away from this, though). Due to being a relationship with Ellie, he is effectively cheating on her. This will have later consequences! September 16th, 2018: Lunar names an aircraft carrier (in KSP) after his girlfriend (Ellie Gardner). October 8th, 2018: Lunar has a day off school. November 2nd, 2018: Lunar 'sibling-zones' his girlfriend and gets engaged even after considerable backlash from Space!. November 17th, 2018: Ellie is on her Period (as confirmed by Lunar) December 3rd, 2018: Lunar has a squabble with the user 'Doggy'. This is the first recorded instance of an emotional outburst from Lunar. December 19th, 2018: Lunar's grandfather has a stroke. December 20th, 2018: The Famous Xenome Rant is said: Discord needs a way to ban ips. Also in case Xenome decides to be a bitch and come back again Fuck you asshole and get a fucking life, and start doing shit with it I've been silent thus far, but I'm sick of you being a prissy little fucking jackass to pretty much everyone. You have a problem with me, that's fine, I don't care, but don't you ever talk shit when it comes to my family. You're a vindictive prick and there is no place for you in society, go to hell. -Lunar, (December 20th, 2018) December 30th, 2018: Lunar hits his thumb real hard. Ouch. February 26th, 2019: Lunar has (one of many) bad days and has caught the flu. He also forgot his glasses. June 24th, 2019: Lunar's Grandfather returns to hospital after he was presumably released any time after December. July 10th, 2019: Lunar hints at a breakup with Ellie. This is later confirmed by research agent Ensign. August 24th 2019: Ellie does not respond to Lunar's hand-written letters. More will come later. Memorable Quotes None of these are in order. The Xenome Rant: (20th December, 2018) Discord needs a way to ban ips. Also in case Xenome decides to be a bitch and come back again Fuck you asshole and get a fucking life, and start doing shit with it I've been silent thus far, but I'm sick of you being a prissy little fucking jackass to pretty much everyone. You have a problem with me, that's fine, I don't care, but don't you ever talk shit when it comes to my family. You're a vindictive prick and there is no place for you in society, go to hell. '' --- Bisexual Rant (November 9th, 2018) ''My ex was bi back in like 7th grade I'm heterosexual tho Was really stupid tho she was worried I wouldn't like her because she was bisexual >_> And I'm like jeeze just cause I'm Catholic (albeit a horrible one), doesn't mean I hate bisexual or homosexual peeps also back then my mindset was I wouldn't mind a threesome Grown out of that tho tbh tho I was just happy she wasn't lesbian Cause then a relationship with me woulda been off the table --- Microsoft Visual Basic rant (November 12th, 2018) Help Me Please I hate Microsoft Visual Basic so much We’re doing a project in Programming But it won’t let me save it Because it says there’s already a file or folder named that i But the folder I’m saving it to is freaking empty There’s nothing there!! I changed folders too and the same thing happens I opened up the program and started fresh Same thing happens I rebooted the computer Same thing happens Some fucking .resx file ---